


Wake up, sleepyhead!

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAkaWeek2020, Gen, M/M, Oh My God, they were roommates, vinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Bokuaka week day two!Prompt- Roommates/Moving in/College AUHow an end of finals celebration results in an unplanned announcement(Teen for like, one f bomb
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858915
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Wake up, sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I know this one is shorter, I actually wrote it all today, lol, I started working on a different piece for today a bit ago, but it got way too complicated to finish in time, so it's been postponed. Anyway, this was just a little something, and the vine ones are fun to write, so I hope it's ok!

It had been another grueling semester, but finals were over. After weeks of strenuous work, they were finally free, and going to make the most of it.  
“You guys should come over!” Bokuto urged. “We’ve all got time, and me and Akaashi have the biggest place.” He persuaded, though, most of the group he was addressing didn’t need much persuasion.  
“Whoa, yeah, that's a great idea!” Hinata said excitedly.  
“Yeah, sure.” Kuroo agreed with a shrug.  
“If Shoyo’s going, I’ll be there.” Kenma chimed in.  
And so, after a few more invitations and hours, the party had finally started. Well, ‘party’ was a pretty loose term, but it kind of fit, right? What else would you call a hang out with a bunch of your friends where you played volleyball, ate way too much junk food, stayed up until 2 AM watching whatever ridiculous stuff your sleep deprived brain thought was absolutely hilarious, trashed the kitchen with coke and mentos, and ended up crashing at 3 AM?  
It had been fun, and that was basically the only thought on Bokuto’s mind as he climbed into bed that night, everyone passed out somewhere, most people with blankets thrown over them, courtesy of Akaashi.  
“This was awesome.” Bokuto said with a yawn as he covered up.  
“It was.” Akaashi agreed as he turned the light off and got into bed.  
“We should do this again.”  
“Lets recover from tonight first.” Akaashi advised as he slipped under the covers.  
“Thats fair.” Bokuto admitted. “I’ll clean the kitchen in the morning.” He said as he yawned again, feeling his eyes starting to droop.  
“Mmm. And I’ll handle the living room.” Akaashi muttered, and that was the last thing either of them remembered.

That morning, Hinata woke up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember where he was, why his hair was sticky, and why he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His last two questions were answered when he saw his shirt shoved into a corner, covered in soda. Oh, yeah, the coke explosion. He thought with a yawn as everything came back to him.  
“Good morning.” Kenma said from the couch he was curled into.  
“Morning!” Hinata responded cheerfully. “Where’s everyone else?” He asked as he looked around.  
“They went out for food.” Kenma said.  
“Didn’t want to wait for Bokuto to wake up?” Hinata guessed, and Kenma nodded. “Why didn’t you go?” Hinata asked.  
“You would’ve freaked out if you woke up with no one else here” Hinata laughed.  
“Would not! What time is it?”  
“Ten.”  
“Geez, finals really take it out of you, don’t they?” Hinata muttered as he stood up and stretched. “Bokuto’s not up yet, right?” Kenma shook his head. Hinata grinned, getting an idea. “You wanna do something really funny?” He asked.

And now, Kenma and Hinata were standing outside Bokuto’s bedroom door, Hinata pulling his camera up, Kenma standing next to him seeming indifferent to the whole ‘prank’. Hinata put the camera into selfie mode and eased the door open. He pressed record and flicked the light on as he stepped towards the bed, angling the camera to show his face and the bed. He leaned towards the bed and shouted.  
“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!” Hinata couldn’t help laughing as Bokuto jerked awake, flinching violently and covering his eyes briefly as he raised up, mumbling something inaudible into his hands. But then, someone else sitting up behind Bokuto.  
“What the fuck, man?” Akaashi asked blearily. Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked directly into the camera and quickly covered his mouth as he rushed out of the room, still laughing, but now incredulously. 

One second, Bokuto was blissfully asleep. The next, the lights were on and someone was screaming. It didn’t take him long to realise it was Hinata though, and he just groaned into his hands. Akaashi, however, took a slightly more...direct approach.  
“What the fuck, man?” He asked, still half asleep. Hinata’s laughter turned into something more surprised and he dashed out of the room. They both sat there and tried to process what had just happened. “Well, I guess that's one way for everyone to find out about us.” Akaashi said, though it was tinted with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (Hinata did end up sending the video to virtually everyone who knew either of them, though only after helping them clean up their apartment and getting the all clear. I mean, honestly, a little humor was good when you made an announcement, right?)
> 
> Vine link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sj7tlZ570w


End file.
